ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vol.2 "Knights"/Lyrics
Leo Izumi Arashi Ritsu Tsukasa Voice of Sword= Voice of Sword - Kanji= 解き放つ　気高き心（only　for　the　stage） 何のためにの僕ら戦うのか？（think　about　it） もう既にその理由は知っている（feeling　to　the mind） 貫きたい覚悟が叫ぶ方へ（響かせて　voice） 凛月 & 司: 走ってく　色褪せない　誇りを抱いて… 一人奏でる　音楽じゃ挑めない 嵐 & 泉: 不確定な　レオ & 凛月 & 司: fieldに今 立ち向かうのさ　destiny 解き放て　銀の切っ先（fantastic　night） 信じる夢、魅せよう　yes, my lord 凛月 & 泉: 何度だって　嵐 & 司: 君に捧ごう 凛月 & 嵐 & 泉 & 司: 聞かせてあげる　望むメロディ 解き放つ 気高き心（only　for　the　stage） 感情ヒトツにして　voice of sword どんな時でも怯まないハート 掲げ… 突き進む　don’t stop！未来へ brave knights 培った揺るぎないアビリティ（growing　up　it） それぞれがトクベツな引力で（calling　to　the　mind） 引き寄せられ重なった瞬間に（凛月 & レオ: 作ってく　point） 嵐 & 泉: 唯一のtune　華麗なる　競演　making　dream… 辿り着きたい　そんな理想があるから 泉 & 司: 形にして　凛月 & 嵐: phraseにして 切り開きたい　destiny 煌めきを胸に描いて（fantastic　night） 踊り続けてゆく　dancing　groove 嵐 & 司: 何度だって　凛月 & 泉: 君に贈ろう 凛月 & 嵐 & 泉 & 司: 今日のこの先で　掴むメロディ 咲き誇れ　気高き心（only　for　the　stage） 全て　薙ぎ払おう　voice of sword 迷路抜け出す導になれ 行こう…どこまでも　don’t Stop！遥かな brave knights 見据えている場所は　簡単じゃないけれど 出逢っているんだ　夢の pass-code 凛月 & 泉: 譲れない誇りが　嵐 & 司: チカラを与えてる 抗い超えてく　もっと遠くまで… きっと行ける…（reaching　for　the　new　scene）over（over…） 目を醒ませ　重なる旋律 感じる　未来がある　yes, my heart 凛月 & 嵐: 何度だって　泉 & 司: 君に捧ごう 聞かせてあげる　凛月 & 嵐 & 泉 & 司: 望むメロディ…その先を 解き放て　銀の切っ先（fantastic　night） 信じる　夢、魅せよう　yes, my lord 凛月 & 泉: 何度だって　嵐 & 司: 君に捧ごう 凛月 & 嵐 & 泉 & 司: 聞かせてあげる　望むメロディ 解き放つ 気高き心（only　for　the　stage） 感情ヒトツにして　voice of sword どんな時でも怯まないハート 掲げ… 突き進む　don’t stop！未来へ brave knights - English= Unleashing our noble heart (only for the stage) What are we fighting for? (think about it) We already know the reason (the feeling's in our mind) Our persistent resolution goes to those who cry out (our resounding voice) Ritsu & Tsukasa: We'll go running, embracing our unfading pride With music played alone You can't challenge anyone Arashi & Izumi: On this uncertain Leo & Ritsu & Tsukasa: Field now We will fight against destiny With our silver sword unleashed (on this fantastic night) We'll show you the dream we believe in, yes my lord Ritsu & Izumi: Time and time again, Arashi & Tsukasa: We'll dedicate it to you Ritsu & Arashi & Izumi & Tsukasa: Letting you hear The melody you desire Unleashing our noble heart (only for the stage) Combining our feelings into one, voice of sword No matter when or what, our heart won't falter Hang on, push on, don't stop! To the future, brave knights The unwavering abilites that we've nurtured (growing into it) With our special respective magnetism (calling to our mind) The moment they draw in and overlap with each other (Ritsu & Leo: creating a point) It will make a dream, a unique tune in a magnificent recital Wanting to reach that point Because we have that kind of ideal Izumi & Tsukasa: Give it shape Ritsu & Arashi: turn it into a phrase We want to cut through destiny Draw the sparkles onto your chest (on this fantastic night) We'll keeping dancing to this groove Arashi & Tsukasa: Time and time again, Ritsu & Izumi: We'll give it to you Ritsu & Izumi & Arashi & Tsukasa: From this time on The melody we seized Blossoming our noble heart (only for the stage) Cutting down everything with our voice of sword Becoming a guide to escape from the labyrinth Let's go, anywhere, don't stop! Distant brave knights Finding a place to focus on (might not be easy) But we've came across it (a passcode of dreams) Ritsu & Izumi: Our uncompromisable pride Arashi & Tsukasa: Gives us strength Surpassing any opposition Farther and farther... We will make it... (reaching for the new scene) over (over...) Open your eyes to this overlapping melody We can feel that there's a future, yes my heart Ritsu & Arashi: Time and time again, Izumi & Tsukasa: We'll dedicate it to you Letting you hear Ritsu & Izumi & Arashi & Tsukasa: The melody you desire, and everything beyond that With our silver sword unleashed (on this fantastic night) We'll show you the dream we believe in, yes my lord Izumi & Ritsu: Time and time again, Arashi & Tsukasa: We'll dedicate it to you Ritsu & Izumi & Arashi & Tsukasa: Letting you hear The melody you desire Unleashing our noble heart (only for the stage) Combining our feelings into one, voice of sword No matter when or what, our heart won't falter Hang on, push on, don't stop! To the future, brave knights }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Checkmate Knights= Checkmate Knights - Kanji= 進み始める時計の針が 導く…今日の選ばれたthis game Stageの上を滑るようにdance 遊戯の幕が開く 対のking　and　queen 追いかけて逃げて レオ & 嵐: 描く… 煌びやかなファンタジー 火花散らす決戦はsilence fight 泉 & 司: 揺るぎない レオ & 凛月　& 嵐: (戦術) ストラテジー 一瞬を駆ける 剣を取って約束しよう 誰より強くそこに存在ること 白と黒のWorld 混ざり合う境界で Do it 戦い続けよう 泉 & 司: 誇り高く レオ & 凛月　& 嵐: 目映い戦場で 泉 & 司: 雄々しいDuelist レオ & 凛月　& 嵐: 光を受けて 真実の王者を決めようか… checkmate 自由にピースを動かすように Ensemble…空に響き渡って Stageの上はサンクチュアリィ 芸術、花を開く 光る　dream and dream ぶつかり合って レオ & 泉: 最後の一秒まで煌めく 声の限り届けたい　sparkle song 凛月　& 嵐: 最高の レオ & 泉 & 司: パフォーマンス All: 捧げましょう 舞台の上に誓いを立てよう 命の限りここに存在ること どんな敵にも立ち向かう勇敢さで ずっと…踊り続けよう 暮れなずむ陽の中で揺らめく ケミカルライトが世界を照らす 白と黒とが支配してるanother world 僕たちが　holy knights 剣を取って約束しよう 誰より強くここに存在ること 未来を共に歩いてく者達と Do it 戦い続けよう 泉 & 司: 誇り高く レオ & 凛月　& 嵐: 目映い戦場で 泉 & 司: 雄々しいDuelist レオ & 凛月　& 嵐: 光を浴びて 真実の王者と呼ばれよう…checkmate 色褪せない…star knights - English= The hands of the clock begin to move Guiding us to today's chosen game Sliding above the stage like a dance As the curtains of the play open A king and a queen Chasing and running away Leo & Arashi: Drawing a dazzling fantasy Scattering sparks This decisive battle is a silent fight Izumi & Tsukasa: An unwavering Leo & Ritsu & Arashi: Strategy Takes just one moment Taking up this sword, we'll make a promise to you That we'll be there, stronger than anyone In this black and white world, as the boundaries mingle We'll do it, and keep on fighting Izumi & Tsukasa: Proudly Leo & Arashi & Ritsu: On this dazzling battlefield Izumi & Tsukasa: The brave duelists Leo & Arashi & Ritsu: accept the light Let's determine the true king Checkmate To freely move the pieces Our ensemble resounds into the sky This board is a sanctuary Our art will make flowers bloom Two glittering dreams Colliding into one another Leo & Izumi: Shining on until the very last second Until this voice gives out I want this sparkling song to reach you Arashi & Ritsu: The best Leo & Izumi & Tsukasa: Performance We shall dedicate it to you On this stage, let us make a vow That we will be here, for as long as we live With valor, no matter what enemy confronts us We will keep dancing on, forever Wavering within the lingering sun The chemical lights illuminate the world White and black together Ruled over by Another world We are holy knights Taking up this sword, we'll make a promise to you That we'll be here, stronger than anyone With the ones who walk together to the future We'll do it, and keep on fighting Izumi & Tsukasa: Proudly Leo & Arashi & Ritsu: On this dazzling battlefield Izumi & Tsukasa: The brave duelists Leo & Arashi & Ritsu: are bathed in a light To be called the true king Checkmate We are the unfading star knights }} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Lyrics